The textile industry produces a large variety of fabrics which are used to make an enormous assortment of products. Many of these products are designed for specific purposes while other products are capable of being used for multiple purposes.
The traditional raincoat, the fabric in an umbrella, and the tarp used to cover the infield of a baseball diamond during a rain delay are examples of textile products which have specific uses and functions and which are waterproof, either through an inherent property of the textile used or through the addition of a coating of a waterproof material to the textile. On the other hand, other textile products, such as a blanket, may have a variety of uses beyond their primary use.
For example, a blanket can be used to keep a person warm while resting or sleeping. In addition to its primary use, a blanket has several secondary uses. A blanket may be used to keep a person warm while attending an outdoor function, such as a baseball or football game, or it may be spread out in a park during a picnic or on the beach on a summer afternoon. Unfortunately, a conventional blanket becomes ineffective for almost any use when it is exposed to an undue amount of moisture. Thus, for example, one cannot rely on a conventional blanket during a rain shower at the local football game; similarly, use of a conventional blanket for a picnic the day after a storm can result in an unpleasant experience as the wet ground seeps through the fabric.
Accordingly, a need exists for a multipurpose waterproof textile product which is compact, light and easy to carry.